


✨akamori dump✨

by smsr310



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smsr310/pseuds/smsr310
Summary: just some akamori random headcanons and stuffthere will be side ships such as SakuAtsu, Ginjima x Oomimi (what is their ship name), AranKita, and OsaSunathere will also be time skip spoilers in some, but I'll put a warning
Relationships: (side) Ginjima Hitoshi/Oomimi Ren, (side) Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, (side) Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, (side) Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. hi!

uh hi! this is my first fanfic so please bare with me is I mess up on anything. sorry if I do. I won't be updating consistently, but I will as much as I can. This book is just gonna be mostly random AkaMori (Akagi x Komori) headcanons/scenarios.


	2. no 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE MANGA SPOILERS

When watching the 2021 Olympics with his old teammates at Onigiri Miya, Akagi would scream "THAT'S MY HUSBAND" whenever Komori did some wicked receive and the others would be like "Akagi you already said that five times."


	3. no 2 (ft OsaSuna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MANGA SPOILERS

Osamu and Akagi watch EJP Raijin's games together to cheer on their boyfriends/husbands (whatever you like). In fact, they even sometimes force their old teammates, usually Ginjima and/or Atsumu, to watch them as well just to brag.


	4. no 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this in considered manga spoilers

In the finals at nationals the year before the anime takes place, Itachiyama and Inarizaki canonically faced off (if you didn't know). During the second set, Akagi immediately noticed Komori's skills and just keep on staring at him during the match, which later Komori noticed in next set. Now him being himself, decided to wink at Akagi, which obviously made the older one flustered. Somehow, Akagi made it so that no one noticed. Later after the match, Komori went to go and ask Akagi for his email because why not, but instead blurted out "GO OUT WITH ME" very loudly in front of everyone. Akagi, once again was flustered, Komori as well. In the end, they ended up exchanging emails, becoming friends, and later started dating the next year.


	5. no 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no manga spoilers

Akagi's current concern on his character profile is that "his fat to muscle ratio is increasing". This made him feel a bit self conscious. Komori noticed that his boyfriend was acting a bit odd, but he brushed it off at first. That was until one evening, when he saw Akagi staring at himself in the mirror, with a bit of disgusted face. This kinda made him mad because his boyfriend didn't need to be self conscious about anything, so then he comforted Akagi by telling him that he's the most amazing and best looking boyfriend ever, and that no one was as perfect as he was. In the end, they ended up watching movies and cuddling until they fell asleep.


End file.
